una propuesta fuera de lo comun
by smiles and dreams
Summary: edward planea pedirme matrimonio a bella en una cena romantica pero algo pasa...  one-shot


:::::::::::

Pov ed.

Mi estomago se contraía no podía con los nervios, estaba a punto de pedirle que se casara conmigo, no se me ocurrio nada fuera de lo normal, una cena era una buena opción, pero el anillo no estaba en mi bolsillo si no en el fondo de su copa de vino, el cual ya estaba a la mitad, en cualquier momento lo descubriría y entonces yo me arodillaria junto a ella y se lo pediría.

Continue comiendo, mientras la contemplaba era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, ella fue la que puso mi mundo de cabeza, antes de ella yo era el típico mujeriego, pero desde que la vi por primera vez en esa fiesta no vi a nadie mas y sabia que no veria a nadie mas nunca mas, era ella y solo ella.

Tomo su copa y comenzó a tomarse el vino, mis manos se sentían frias y sudorosas, era tiempo.

Se lo tomo todo de un trago y la copa quedo vacia ¿Dónde estaba el anillo?

-amor voy al baño-le menti y me levante, fui hacia el mesero que se suponía debía de poner el anillo en la copa.

-james-lo llame.

-digame señor-me respondio viniendo hacia mi.

-¿pusiste el anillo como te dije?-le pregunte confundido.

-claro que si, y tuve mucho cuidado de darle la copa con el anillo a ella-me dijo demasiado seguro de si mismo.

-pues, james me estas mintiendo o ella se lo acaba de tragar-le dije alterándome.

-señor será mejor revisemos las copas.

Al llegar me tome mi copa con mucho cuidado y no sentí nada, asi como también quedo vacia.

-¿amor no sentiste nada?-le pregunte preocupado.

-¿nada de que?¿de que hablas?-me miro confundida.

-sera mejor que nos vallamos-mi preocupación era mucha.

Al parecer me vio demasiado alterado por que no cuestino y solo tomo su bolso, puse dinero sobre la mesa y salimos rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunto.

-al hospital-le respondi mientras aceleraba.

-¿estas bien? ¡¿te pasa algo?

-no a mi pero creo que a ti si.

-edward no me asustes.

Llegamos y caminamos rápidamente a urgencias.

Necesito que la revisen urgentemente-le pedi a la recepcionista.

-¿Qué le pasa?-me pregunto.

Camine hacia ella y le susurre al oído-creo que se trago el anillo que puse en su copa de vino-ella solto una risita e hizo que la acompañaramos.

20 minutos mas tarde estábamos en el consultorio del doctor esperando las radiografías que le habían sacado a bella.

-¿ya me vas a decir?-me pregunto desesperada.

Yo aun quería mantener la sorpresa por lo que no sabia por que estaba en urgencias ni porque le habían sacado radiografías, lo malo esque ya se estaba poniendo un poco histérica.

-pronto lo sabras-la tranquilise dándole un beso en la frente.

-aquí esta-anuncio el doctor entrando al consultorio.

Puso las radiografías contra la luz y sonrio.

-si hay esta-dijo contento.

-¿Qué esta?-pregunto mi novia asustada.

-me permite-le dije al doctor prácticamente arrebatándole la radiografia de la mano.

Me levante de la silla y me arrodille junto a bella.

-amor, esto se salio fuera de lo planeado-le sonreí-desde que te vi, cambiaste mi mundo, soy otro desde que te conozco, todo el dia pienso en ti, cada vez que te veo o te toco miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estomago y se que este sentimiento no va a cambiar nunca, ¿te casaria conmigo?-le pregunte con muchos muchos nervios.

Sus ojos se conviertieron en un mar de lagrimas, mientras me veía con ternura a la vez que sonreía.

-si-susurro y pude soltar todo el aire que tenia acumulado en los pulmones.

-amor el anillo te lo tragaste-le dije cuando me di cuenta que estaba esperando que le mostrara el anillo.

-¿que hize que?-pregunto asombrada.

-estaba en la copa de vino y te lo tragaste-le dije intentando no reir, admitámoslo la escena era graciosa.

Bella solto una carcajada y comenzó a reir como loca.

-mira-levante la radiografia y a la altura de su abdomen se veía un pequeño circulo de metal.

-oh Edward y ahora como lo sacaremos-ahora estaba a punto de llorar.

-no te preocupes por eso ya saldrá-la tranquilize.

-¿entonses nos casamos?-me pregunto emocionada.

-nos casamos-afirme sonriéndole.

-se lanzo contra mi en un gran abrazo el cual casi nos tumba.

-te amo-susurro-

-te amo-le conteste mientras enrredaba mis dedos en su cabello atrallendo su cabeza hacia la mia en un beso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que les parecio? Lindo no n.n

Me dan algún review?


End file.
